Pheromone
by daddehchansoo
Summary: Nitori dan Momotarou menggosipkan sesuatu... :P
Title: Pheromone

Author: **Koko Duu**

"Ai-senpaaaaaaiii~~" Momotaro berlarian di sekitaran kolam renang mendatangi seniornya yang sedang duduk santai di bangku.

"Oh, Momo-kun,"

"Hey, hey, kenapa masih duduk di sini? Belum mulai latihannya?"

"Belum."

"Sudah pemanasan?"

"Belum."

Momotarou tertegun sejenak, Nitori sama sekali tidak mengindahkan percakapan mereka dan lebih senang menatap ke arah yang lain. Saat Momo memperhatikan arah yang dilihat Nitori, ternyata pria berambut terang itu sedang memperhatikan kakak kelas mereka, Matsuoka Rin.

"Rin-senpai," celetuk Momo, Nitori menoleh padanya, "Eh, Momo?"

"Kenapa dengan Rin-senpai?" Momotaou duduk jadi ikut memperhatikan Rin yang sedang memberikan panduan di sisi kolam.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kau terus-terusan melihat ke arahnya."

"Kau sendiri memang melihat apa?"

"Hmmm…. hmm…" Momo tampak berpikir keras, "…tidak ada."

"Eaah!" Nitori menghela dengan wajah yang tersenyum kecut. "Syukurlah kalau kau tidak tahu."

"Aaaa! Ai-sempai! Katakan padaku! Karena kau bilang ada sesuatu, aku kan jadi penasaran!" Momotarou mengerubunginya.

"Aaaah! Momo-kun! Hentikan!" Nitori berusaha menghentikannya, tapi adik dari mantan ketua klub renang itu memang keras kepala.

"MOMO!" Tiba-tiba seseorang berhasil menghentikannya.

"Ya-Yamazaki-senpai…" Nitori terpana.

"Hueee…. maaf, Yamazaki-senpai…"

"Jangan membuat keributan! Cepat latihan! Atau Rin akan menghukum kalian berdua." katanya seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Ah, iya," Nitori segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya. Momotarou mengikutinya di belakang. Namun dia mendapatkan Nitori masih memperhatikan sosok Yamazaki dan Rin yang kini sedang mengobrol, tak jarang Rin memukul dan menendang Sousuke dengan wajah yang unik.

Selepas berganti seragam, Nitori dan Momotarou masih berada di ruang ganti. Nitori kedengaran seperti menggumamkan sesuatu. Sebenarnya Momotarou jadi sangat penasaran dengan maksud Nitori, apalagi sejak tadi pandangannya selalu tertuju pada Rin.

"Semalam sepertinya kau ke luar dari kamar. Kau ke mana Ai-senpai?" Momotarou pun teringat kejadian tadi malam. Jika tak salah, ia melihat Nitori berjalan keluar berjinjit dari kamar. Sungguh mencurigakan!

"Iiieehh!" Nitori kelihatan sangat kaget dan tak bisa menyembunyikannya.

"Nah, ya! Kau ketahuan! Sebenarnya kau ke mana?"

"Aku tak ke mana-mana!"

"Bohong!"

"A-aku cuman ke toilet, eh!"

Wajah Momotarou langsung berubah. Nitori tanpa sadar membuka kebohongannya sendiri. Kenapa harus ke toilet luar sedangkan di kamar mereka ada toilet.

"To. ?" Momotarou memicingkan matanya, langkahnya menggiring Nitori hingga ia tersudut. "Ai-senpai…?"

"Hiiii~ Momo-kun kau menakutkan!" Nitori bergidik.

"Ayo, bilang!"

"Ba-baiklah…"

Momotarou dan Nitori akhirnya duduk sembari memulai cerita.

"Sebenarnya aku…"

Sebenarnya Nitori menemukan sesuatu yang unik. Tepatnya pada Rin dan Yamazaki.

"Hee? Memangnya mereka kenapa?!" Momo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Sssttthhh, diam dulu. Kalau kau mau tahu, dengarkan baik-baik."

Suatu malam Nitori baru saja kembali dari kolam renang karena latihan sampai agak larut. Sebelum kembali ke kamar asramanya, Nitori hendak membeli beberapa botol air minum di mesin penjual dekat asrama. Saat Nitori sedang bertransaksi itulah dia mendengar sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Saat ia mendengar suara Rin dan Sousuke.

"Bo-bodoh!" suara Rin cukup nyaring saat itu sampai bisa terdengar oleh Nitori yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada. "Kenapa seenaknya main putus!"

"Putus?!" batin Nitori saat itu. "Apa Yamazaki-senpai…" ya, setahunya memang seniornya, Yamazaki Sousuke, memang sudah memiliki pacar.

"Dipikir berulang kali pun percuma, kalau aku teruskan aku cuman bisa menyakiti."

"Kalau sejak awal tidak bisa, kenapa harus dilanjutkan?!" Rin kelihatannya marah.

Hubungannya dengan Rin memang apa? Lagi-lagi batin Nitori tergugah. Kalau memang Sousuke sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungannya dengan gadis itu, bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Mungkin saja dia sudah lelah. Atau mungkin, Sousuke sudah memiliki kekasih yang lain? Wah, jadi semakin penasaran!

"Siapa yang mau diduakan?" suara Sousuke terdengar lirih.

Ah, benar! Ternyata Sousuke memang memiliki hubungan dengan gadis lain! Batin Nitori semakin seru.

Tapi siapa?

"…Rin, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu."

EEEEHH!

"Diam, Momo!" Nitori menutup mulut Momotarou dengan sigap. Momotarou mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan meminta Nitori melepaskannya. "Terus apa alasanmu selalu keluar tengah malam?" Tanya Momotaour masih belum mengerti.

"A-aku…mm…anu.."

"Kau…jangan-jangan mengintip…" wajah Momotarou menjadi menakutkan.

"Bukaaaan! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

Tapi semenjak kejadian itu Nitori sudah tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa penasarannya. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya kalau Sousuke dan Rin memiliki hubungan semacam itu. Memang, sih, tidak ada yang berubah dari keduanya. Sejak awal mereka memang dekat. Namun karena telah mengetahui keduanya memiliki perasaan demikian, timbulah rasa penasaran yang aneh dalam diri Nitori.

"Aku dengar walau pun sesama lelaki, bisa 'begitu' juga…"

"Ai-senpai…tolong… -_-" Momotarou mulai merasa agak takut.

"Momo!" muka Nitori memerah, "Aku tahu mungkin ini aneh tapi aku penasaran! Apakah mereka melakukan 'itu' atau tidak?"

"Ewh!" Momotarou berjengit. "Itu urusan mereka, kenapa kau begitu penasaran Ai-senpai?!"

"Soalnya… soalnya…"

"Jangan-jangan kau…"

"Bukan!" Nitori menggeleng, menepis kesimpulan aneh di benak Momotarou. "Kau tahu kan aku sangat mengagumi Rin-senpai. Dan aku sangat terkejut mengetahui hal itu. Tapi aku tidak merasa hal itu menjijikan, karena menyukai orang tidak harus terpaku pada jenis kelamin."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu… aku juga tidak bilang itu hal menjijikan, yang aku bingungkan kenapa kau begitu penasaran dengan hal semacam itu."

"Karena…" Nitori mulai serius, "Karena aku merasa aura Rin-senpai mulai berubah."

"Hmm? Apanya?"

"Dia lebih menyenangkan." Nitori berusaha menjelaskan, "Walaupun dia masih tetap galak dan tegas, tapi Rin-senpai jadi agak sedikit…hmm… bagaimana aku menjelaskannya kepadamu, ya, Momo-kun…"

"Aku tidak mengerti…" Momo tak paham.

"Momo-kun, pernahkah kau mendengar ucapan orang bahwa gadis yang sudah melakukan 'itu' mukanya akan kelihatan semakin cantik dan memesona?"

"Hmm?" Momotarou tertegun, namun kemudian matanya membulat. "Ma-maksudmu?!"

Nitori mengangguk dengan muka merah.

"Ai-senpai! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal 'itu'?! Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau mereka sudah melakukan 'itu'?!"

"Aku melihatnya!"

Momotarou membatu, Nitori bersikukuh dengan jawabannya.

"Hah?" Momotarou menahan napas, "Me-melihatnya?"

"I-iya…" Nitori membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Jadi, sebenarnya sejak aku tahu bahwa…"

…bahwa Rin dan Sousuke memiliki hubungan yang khusus, Nitori mulai menjadi curiga setiap kali melewati kamar asrama milik mereka. Dua orang yang saling suka dan sudah memiliki komitmen perasaan tinggal dalam satu kamar, mereka hampir setiap kali bertemu. Bagaimana rasanya sekamar dengan pacar sendiri? Begitulah pertanyaan yang selalu terlintas di benak Nitori setiap kali melihat pintu kamar Sousuke-Rin.

Pernah suatu ketika Nitori hendak mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam dari Rin. Saat ia mengetuk pintu, kebetulan Sousuke yang membukakannya. Dari luar pintu dia bisa melihat Rin yang tertidur di bawah ranjang bunker dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tak ada yang salah. Benar, tak ada yang salah. Bisa saja saat itu Rin sedang tidur dan dia merasa kedinginan. Mulanya Nitori berpikir seperti itu. Namun berubah ketika dia mendapati celana dalam berwarna abu-abu menyembul di bawah kaki Rin yang terlihat.

Oh, Tuhan… rasanya Nitori ingin sekali menjerit.

"Mu-mungkin itu cucian kotor milik Yamazaki-senpai atau miliknya." Momotarou berusaha berpikir positif, tapi tetap mukanya memerah. Sama seperti Nitori, wajahnya kala itu tak kalah merah. "A-aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi…"

"Tapi…?" lagi-lagi napas Momotarou tertahan.

Malam itu kamar asrama sepi karena seluruh penghuni asrama pulang ke rumah dalam rangka liburan musim panas. Hanya ada beberapa penghuni yang tinggal untuk menjalani latihan khusus. Termasuk Rin dan Sousuke. Sebenarnya tahun kemarin Rin pulang, tapi tahun ini dia tetap tinggal.

"Kau kira kenapa?" Nitori mulai memicingkan matanya.

"Mungkin dia sedang malas pulang." Momotarou berasumsi positif.

"Bukan, itu karena Yamazaki-senpai sedang sakit. Momo-kun tidak tahu karena waktu itu kau sudah pulang dengan kapten Mikoshiba."

"Hoo…"

Rin tak pulang, Sousuke terkena demam hebat dan harus beristirahat. Sebagai teman sekamar, Rin mengurusnya hingga kondisinya berangsur pulih. Tak jarang Nitori juga membantunya dan masuk ke dalam 'sarang cinta' keduanya.

"Ai, terima kasih kau sudah membelikannya makan. Kau boleh pergi."

"Apa Yamazaki-senpai akan baik-baik saja?"

"Asal dia minum obatnya dengan teratur dia akan baik-baik saja. Oleh karena itu aku akan mengawasinya di sini."

"Ooh, baiklah."

Begitulah awalnya bagaimana Rin tak pulang. Melihat kondisi Sousuke memang tak memungkinkannya untuk ditinggal sendirian. Lagipula, Rin mungkin senang bisa mengurus Sousuke.

"Ooh, aku lupa mau mengembalikan uang kembalian Rin-senpai.." ujar Nitori saat menemukan uang di saku celananya.

Nitori melihat jam yang baru menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Kemungkinan Rin masih terjaga. Maka Nitori berinisiatif untuk datang ke kamarnya malam itu.

Namun ketika ia sampai ke depan pintu kamar Rin, Nitori tertegun. Cahaya ruangan di bawah kakinya sudah padam. Itu berarti Rin dan Sousuke mungkin sudah tidur. Lagipula Rin pasti lelah telah mengurus Sousuke seharian. Dan Nitori pun melangkah mundur, hingga sesaat kemudian telinganya menangkap suara aneh.

"Aah!"

Nitori mematung. Tubuhnya kaku.

"Nnh… aah!"

Langkahnya yang tadinya mundur, kini maju teratur. Kedua tangannya gemetaran hingga harus berpegangan satu sama lain. Tidak, tak seharusnya Nitori di sini. Dia harus segera pergi. Dia harus memberikan waktu pribadi bagi Rin dan Sousuke untuk bersama. Tak seharusnya Nitori di sana.

Namun Nitori bingung, dan tanpa sadar menempelkan daun telinganya di lubang kunci pintu kamar mereka. Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, Nitori memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya ke satu indra; telinga.

"Angh! Sousuke, pelan-pelan!"

"Ssstthh… pelankan suaramu."

"Pelan…aah!"

"Se-sedikit lagi, Rin…"

"Aahh! Aah! Mmhh!"

"Rin! Rin..hh.."

"Sou- ahh.. nnhh!"

"GYAAAAAHHH!" Momotarou histeris.

"KYAAAAAAHHH!" Nitori pun menjerit.

BRAK!

"MOMO! AI!"

Momotarou dan Nitori menengok bersamaan ke arah pintu. Mata mereka membulat melihat sosok Rin di ambang pintu ruang ganti dengan muka yang seram.

"Ri-Rin senpai…" Nitori sepertinya ingin menangis. "A-Ai senpai, bagaimana ini…?" Momotarou berbisik takut.

"Kalian membolos latihan! Lari keliling lapangan delapan putaran dan bersihkan kolam renang selama seminggu!"

"HIEEEEEE AMPUUUUNNN RIN-SENPAAAAAIII!" Nitori dan Momotarou memelas.

Dari jauh Sousuke terkekeh melihat ketiganya menjerit-jerit.

"Sakit… pipiku bisa melar kalau begini." Momotarou memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa kebas. Rin menghukumnya dengan cara mencubitnya. Bukan hanya dirinya yang mencubit, tapi seluruh anggota klub renang diperbolehkan mencubit pipinya. Kini dia dan Nitori bertugas untuk membersihkan kolam renang setelah lari delapan putaran tadi sore.

"Benar kan Momo-kun…" celetuk Nitori.

"Apanya?"

"Fufufu… apa kau masih belum menyadarinya?"

"Apa?"

"Rin-senpai…" Nitori melirik ke arah Momotarou yang masih bingung. "Sekarang Rin-senpai lebih lembut. Auranya menjadi sangat baik dan menyenangkan."

"Iihh… kau seram, Ai-senpai…" Momotarou menjauh.

"Iiissh!" Nitori jadi sebal.

Momotarou bergegas melaksanakan tugasnya dan tinggal menaruh pel di ruang janitor. Namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang berkelebat.

"A-ai-senpai!" tangannya melambai cekatan memanggil Nitori.

"Hmm? Kenapa?" Tanya Nitori ketika sampai mendekatinya.

"I-itu…" Momotarou menunjuk seseorang.

"Rin-senpai.." gumam Nitori.

"Yamazaki-senpai.." sambung Momotarou.

Keduanya kemudian saling menatap. Lalu timbul senyuman menakutkan di bibir keduanya.

The End.


End file.
